<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find You by cupofACE5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808430">Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofACE5/pseuds/cupofACE5'>cupofACE5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, dongjun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofACE5/pseuds/cupofACE5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun and Junhee eventually found love in the middle of chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junhee had just got home from the studio. It was a long day for him. He has several meetings with their CEO and manager regarding their next come back. The company decided to keep it as a secret from the rest of the members for a while because Junhee thought it will be a great idea to present it on Sehyoon’s birthday as a surprise. I mean, as a leader, it can be called a bonus that he has the opportunity to know everything first before the members do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that late at night when he got home, maybe around 8 pm. But, it was one of those nights for Junhee like when he got home feeling tired from intense dance practice and all he wanted is to sleep. Junhee opened their dorm room and the first that he saw was a mess. There were unwashed dishes in the sink, chairs splattered around the room, and the television was on. Junhee got immediately angry. He did not go home for a mess like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”YAAAAAAAA!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was clearly echoed through the whole flat. He bet their neighbors can also hear his voice. It was high-pitched and almost as loud as when he got his microphone on. Donghun went out first. Figuring out why the hell the leader would scream at this hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junhee, what happened?!” Donghun sound irritated from his screaming. Junhee can only give him his raven eyes. It was narrow now and almost as straight as a line. ”What the fuck happened here?! Please, I told you guys many times to always clean everything after using it. So what is this?!” He couldn’t hold it anymore. He let it pass too many times. He was not gonna just look at the jumble his members had done and then cleaned it up by himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Okay okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> down. We’re just playing a while ago.” Donghun’s explanation was followed by the other three joining them in the living room. ”We’re sorry, hyung. Please don’t get mad at us. We're just about to clean it.” Chan speaks up, being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngest </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t get him anywhere in a state like this. ”Yeah yeah, all I get is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> every time you guys did this. But nothing has ever changed after that!” Junhee blotted out his last anger. ”Don’t you dare to raise your voice on me.” Donghun replied to him immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he will not let Junhee go so easily now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh, so that is the card you’re pulling out right now?” Junhee face’s turned cocky in a matter of seconds. He was ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donghun. The others realized that is the time to separate them. Sehyoon holding Junhee and the maknaes over Donghun. “Do you wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Donghun stared him right through his soul. He might have sad puppy eyes, but they have power too. Junhee was about release another argument when suddenly, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his head hit him hard, made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Sehyoon’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Junhee wake up!” His body decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>collapsed </span>
  </em>
  <span>but before his head could touch the ground, Sehyoon had his arms held him tight. “He’s burning.” Byeongkwan touched his forehead. “We should call Manager Hyung.” Chan quickly dialed the number and after 10 minutes Junhee was taken to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passed and Junhee was brought home again. Donghun laid him on his bed the covering him with the bedsheets. “You guys can go. I’ll watch over him.” The other three quickly disappeared, leaving Junhee and Donghun all alone. Donghun starts to caress his hair, combing them through his fingers. What happened before might not be his worst decision but it was also not the best one. He let out a deep sigh before he heard Junhee was gaining his consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was blurry for him at first. He couldn’t recognize Donghun right away as his eyes were shut close as soon as the pain in his head was coming back to him. It was like someone pickaxing his head the whole time. “Hey, hey take it easy.” Donghun moved him back to bed and offered him a glass of water. But Junhee just lay there, eyes crunching and hands gripped tight on the fabric. Donghun ran outside the room, finding the medicines that the doctor gave them earlier. When he returned, Junhee already whined about the pain in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-pleas-...mak-ke it go..away..” Then tears were streaming down his face. Donghun wiped it away and gave Junhee his medicine. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.” Still having his eyes closed, Junhee reached for Donghun’s hand. Donghun helped him and guided Junhee’s hand to his. Junhee took all the pills in one gulp and Donghun was not lying. He felt better minutes later. Junhee was the first one to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, hyung. I-I didn’t mean to scream at you.” Junhee opened his eyes. He still tries to fight back the urge of his body telling him to sleep. “No, no Junhee. Why are you apologizing? I should be the one who did it. I’m the oldest yet I was so dumb and immature.” Junhee let out a giggle. “You’re not dumb, hyungie.” Junhee forced a smile and gosh it makes Donghun </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushed</span>
  </em>
  <span> so hard. Junhee patted the space on his side, signaling Donghun to joined him whiches the older immediately did. Junhee laid his head on Donghun’s chest and the older found his arms wrapping around his tiny waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you right?” Junhee raised his head to meet Donghun’s eyes. “Of course I know that. I love you too.” Donghun doesn’t hesitate to reply. Despite all of the arguments. He will still love the leader no matter what. “No, no, it’s like..I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than a friend.” And by that Donghun’s heart just stopped beating. Junhee. The Park Junhee. The leader who acted super cold in front of the camera just to bring his charisma out, liked him all of this time? The words “more than a friend” are still processing in Donghun’s mind, leaving Junhee all curious because he’s decided to went quiet after his </span>
  <em>
    <span>confession. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t feel the same way, don’t you? I mean, I kinda expect that. What even am I thinking, I shouldn-“ Just before Junhee could finish his sentences, Donghun smacked his lips into the younger. Junhee’s heart was thumping inside his chest. He couldn’t believe that Donghun like him too?! He was too happy and he couldn’t return the kiss so Donghun just pulled away. “Omg I’m sorry Jun, I thought-“ Junhee put his fingers in between Donghun’s lips to stop them producing words furthermore. “No, no you did nothing wrong, hyung. I guess, I-I’m just..shock?” Junhee giggles nervously, trying to intertwine their fingers this time. Junhee’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donghun noted that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward again and reached for Junhee’s cheeks carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “May I?” Donghun asked him in the cutest and romantic way. Junhee couldn’t resist and just nod in response. Donghun closed the little gap between their lips. They kissed passionately. Pouring all the feelings they have been hiding for</span>
  <em>
    <span> too </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. Donghun slipped his tongue inside Junhee’s lips. Kissing his teeth, pleading for an entrance to his mouth. Junhee allowed Donghun to slip inside. For a few minutes, their tongues dance together, driving the younger crazy. Donghun starts going down to his neck and leave some bruises that are gonna stay there for quite a long time. Junhee let out a low moan, hands grasping Donghun’s fluffy hair. The older hissed at the pain but also didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Hyung~” Donghun hummed in response. He was desperate smelling Junhee’s scent. It was so addicting in his taste. Donghun could lick him for hours because Junhee tastes so nice. He’s finished with his action, smiling in satisfaction. Junhee smiled shyly because of how happy Donghun’s face is. </span><em><span>“I love you.”</span></em><span> Junhee couldn’t be happier with what Donghun has said to him. He pulled the older into a tight hug which was returned immediately with warmth and love. “I’m so happy to find you.” Donghun caressed his hair, “Me too, </span> <span>Junhee. Me too.” They cuddled some more before drifting into a long sleep. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my third fic! I just thought of this while I'm eating lmao<br/>I'll come back with my dongjun's fantasy au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>